Princess Knight Catue meets Kyuuketsuki Hime Mikage
by catuethecashew
Summary: The Dragundaala Kingdom is under attack! Okay, not really, but there have been reports of missing girls as of late, and Princess Catue believes the Kyuuketsuki Clan is to blame. Have the girls been kidnapped for their life energy, or even worse - sold off to pay large debts? DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE ANIME. SRSLY. I'm weird, I know.


A/N – so...deviating from my slash writing...unfortunately for many...yeah please don't kill me or anything but I've been bouncing this in my head for a while now.

So, not only do I read and write slash, I also watch hentai for shits and giggles. Coz really. It is so stupid.

There is a VN company in Japan called Valkyria/Ordin-Soft and they have produced several anime...and two of them, I have decided, need to be mashed together in one great crossover; namely, Princess Knight Catue and Kyuuketsuki Hime.

Need I remind you that if you are NOT of age, do NOT search for these VN's/anime, because they are adult-oriented. (Actually, don't search at all coz they're really messed up. I mean REEAAALLLY. If you have already seen them, and are not dead, I pat you on the back.) I'm very sorry if I disgust my previous reviewers but whatever. I'm just posting for fun...and I find this fun.

Catue Dragundaala meets Mikage Onohara! Hooray!

Oh. I don't own these characters or the plot. They belong to Valkyria. Don't sue me.

* * *

Dragundaala Kingdom. A beacon in a world of darkness; a world terrorized by demons.

Its King, Lawrence, and Queen, Nina, rule like watchful parents – loving and protecting their citizens, while disciplining any who misbehave.

It is a bright kingdom. Happiness seems to know no bounds, for many. Life is prosperous.

The royal family ensures that this prosperity continues by intently listening to the cries of their people and by focusing on the utmost protection within and outside the kingdom's walls.

As such, there are multitudes of knights, ready to lay their lives on the line for the citizens of Dragundaala, the King and Queen, and their only daughter, Princess Catue.

Catue Dragundaala is no ordinary princess, however, as she is a princess knight. She is as beautiful as she is deadly; she wields a sword in one hand whilst holding the hand of her fiance in the other.

Prince Hindrack Jemy is her fiance's name, and he and Catue are deeply in love with one another. Still, though, they find themselves in endless competition to be the Dragundaala Kingdom's most powerful knight. As a result, they battle and train daily, honing their skills until they are as sharp as the swords they wield.

The two lovers met at a deadlock, however, as neither will give in. In order to keep the peace, King Lawrence knighted both of them. Of course, Catue and Jemy aren't at all pleased with the arrangement.

They never will be. But with one look from the King and Queen, they quiet their feud for another time and focus on the romance blossoming between them.

In a world such as this, however, one cannot focus on such happy things for long – not when the kingdom of light attracts creatures of terror.

Creatures known as demons – beings from Hell, bent on taking over the Dragundaala Kingdom and destroying it. Their leader, Ginyol, with skin red like the blood his army sheds, and a heart so cruel and vicious, would stop at nothing to bring chaos into the world. He thrives upon the turmoil and angst of humans.

King Lawrence works constantly to undermine the demon general's efforts at destruction and domination. He sends troops upon troops of knights to patrol the surrounding area and to quell demonic uprisings before they become worse.

It has always seemed to be just enough to prevent the dimming of Dragundaala Kingdom.

Now that his daughter is of age and has become especially talented, Catue joins these troops – leads them even. Unbeknownst to her, however, she is in special danger due to the ancient family power she has sealed within her body, as Ginyol lusts after such power.

The Dragundaala family descends from a rare species of creatures known as dragons. The bloodline has become especially diluted, however, and it seems that the power sought by Ginyol in the family's genes is recessive and can only be brought about to its full potential in special circumstances.

Ginyol has schemed endlessly to find a way to wield that ancient power and use it for his own benefit; after all – such power, if controlled correctly, could create the chaos that Ginyol so desired.

Even so, the Dragundaala Kingdom will continue to shine, just like their symbolic green stones that Catue wears upon her chest and has decorated on her sword. The stones, hard as diamonds and just as beautiful, never stop sparkling, even in dull light – as the Dragundaala Kingdom does: a beacon of light in a world engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Catue Dragundaala was on another patrol with her father's knights. Today they were investigating a series of kidnappings of young girls.

Catue shivered. Daughters of families up to their necks in debt disappeared without warning; Catue wondered if they had been sold rather than kidnapped.

The thought of such cruelty made her sick, but she steeled her self. In order to be a knight she had to stomach such atrocities – and stop them.

One girl who went missing caught Catue's eye in particular. She was about the same age, and according to her parent's description, she, too, had hair of a strange color – bright carnation pink.

Catue lightly fingered her own lilac locks. _Mikage Onohara..._She mused. _We will find you..._

It seemed that her parents weren't all that worried about their daughter. When asked about Mikage, they just stared cooly at Catue, their faces straight and uncaring.

Then they shrugged their shoulders, as if it was some "unfortunate coincidence" that their only daughter disappeared under their noses.

They swore that they had no idea where she could be, but Catue thought they were lying. Their eyes betrayed them.

How could a mother and father be so calm about this kind of situation? Catue knew her own parents would rip the kingdom into shreds in order to find her, and would work to no end to see that the captors be punished severely – even fatally.

Catue wished Mikage's parents would do the same, even if they didn't have the money of the power.

But wishing wouldn't accomplish anything.

After the girls' disappearances, there had been a higher number of demonic uprisings around the kingdom. The head knight thought the girls were a part of some kind of sacrifice – something that would bring energy to weak demons.

After all, dark creatures thrived on human turmoil.

Catue immediately thought to the demon general Ginyol – did he have something to do with this?

But her father told her that Ginyol relied on much larger uprisings in order to spread chaos. He never started small, never in the past, at least.

Catue hoped her father was right.

The patrol went on for a few hours; they walked along the borer of the kingdom, just past the Dragundaala forest, and interviewed locals about the girls or strange occurences.

There were more reports of increasing dark activity, but the most surprising report was about the Kyuuketsuki Clan – the Vampire Clan.

A very powerful group of creatures, vampires. They steal life energy from humans through many means – the most famous, of course, being by drinking blood. But recently the Kyuuketsuki had found more efficient ways of harvesting energy: copulation. Sex.

Catue didn't really understand why the Vampires had settled upon such a messy way to feed but decided it had to do with feeding on human emotions. The Kyuuketsuki would draw out not only life energy from their victims, but also feelings such as terror and pain.

_A better deal..._Catue supposed.

The thought of those girls – of Mikage – being forced to give themselves to these monsters so they could survive..it was sickening, but Catue tried to remind herself of her place. As a knight, one has to be prepared to face the worst. _You'll get through it...You have to._

* * *

Catue had finally returned to the castle to meet with her father and relay the information they had received.

She stood in front of the dais that her father's and mother's thrones stood upon, and bent towards the floor.

"Your majesty, my father, we have finished with the patrol you ordered."

"And?" King Lawrence stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Catue continued. "We have discovered that dark creature activity has increased, especially among the Kyuuketsuki."

The King's eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"Yes. It seems that the girls are being used for their life energy in order to render the Clan more powerful."

His eyebrows furrowed in worry, but quickly changed back to normal.

Catue inwardly smiled, knowing that he, too, was struggling with maintaining a strong face.

* * *

A/N -

Please excuse any inconsistencies or OOCness as I've never played the original VN's. I've only seen the anime...and that was a long time ago.

I'm making a lot of shit up, and drawing conclusions, and whatever, but there wasn't much of a plot in the original sources anyway. Come on. It's hentai. Cut me some slack.

No, I don't plan on this being MA or anything. It's only M for language and some content, like the Kyuuketsuki's strange ways of feeding.

Yeah..don't review if you have no idea whatsoever this is or whatever, coz I don't want to scar you.

If you have watched/played the game/read the book (there is one for Princess Knight Catue!) then please, review. I'd appreciate it. I'd also love to know how you learned Japanese coz...as far as I know..there're no translations, except for the anime.

I'm not quite sure where this is going either. I'm just writing for fun. It may be a long time before I update. If anyone cares.


End file.
